Movie Night
by k-Liight
Summary: Hiro and Baymax try watching a horror movie together, but it turns out to be disastrous. From there, fluff ensues.


_**And thus, the elusive Light finally returns to .**_ **XD yep, I'm back! anyone miss me? *crickets chirp* eh, I didn't think so. XD to be honest, I've kinda fallen out of the anime craze that I was in when I joined, but Soul Eater and Hetalia will always hold special places in my heart. If you're following me on DeviantArt and/or Tumblr, you'll know that I've been obsessed with Big Hero 6 for the past four months now, so here's a fluffy Hiromax one-shot for ya! enjoy!**

 __"How does this one look, Maxie?"  
Baymax tilted his head curiously at the sight of the DVD Hiro was holding up. It was a horror movie, and not one of the cheesy ones from the 80s either. It looked genuinely terrifying, not that Baymax was afraid or anything but he was worried for his most important patient.  
"This motion picture looks like it will be very graphic. Are you sure you will not become too frightened?"  
"Nah I don't think so," Hiro said. "I mean, I've never watched a horror movie before cuz Aunt Cass only lets me watch G-rated movies, so there's only one way to find out. I don't think I'm gonna get scared, though."  
"If you say so," Baymax said unsurely after some hesitation, taking a seat on the couch. Hiro's Aunt Cass was out of the house catering to a party across town, and instead of dragging him with her to help, she was allowing Hiro some time at home alone with Baymax as a reward for working so hard in school. Hiro was glad for the break, college was fun, but boy could it get stressful sometimes. She had jokingly told him not to do anything too crazy in her absence, but one horror movie couldn't hurt anything, right?  
Hiro popped in the DVD and happily plopped into Baymax's lap. He was much more comfortable than that ratty old couch. After skipping the previews and pressing the play button, along with Hiro willing the numerous FBI warnings to go away, the movie finally began. It didn't start off too scary, but about fifteen minutes into the movie, things were starting to get kind of creepy and Hiro was beginning to feel nervous.  
"Your epinephrine levels have risen, Hiro," Baymax stated. "This indicates that you are fearful. Do you want me to turn the movie off?"  
"Oh come on Baymax, it's only been like fifteen minutes. Give it time."  
Another ten minutes passed when the first jumpscare happened. The monster jumped out of nowhere to scare the young blonde female protagonist, causing Hiro to yelp and quickly bury his face into Baymax's chest.  
"There there," Baymax comforted, patting Hiro's back. "Do not be frightened, I am right here."  
"Heh," Hiro removed his face from Baymax's chest, "I wasn't scared. I just, uh, I had to sneeze." He was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want to admit to Baymax that he was actually scared. Baymax cocked his head at the response.  
"I did not detect a sneeze occurring," he said.  
"Well um, I-I thought I had to sneeze, but it... it ended up not happening." Darn, Hiro might've rebuilt Baymax to be a little too powerful.  
"Alright then..." Baymax was still disbelieving, but he wasn't going to question Hiro any further.  
The next time a jumpscare occurred, the monster didn't go away. Instead, it stayed to tear apart the bodies of the protagonist's friends and family. A shivering Hiro and a worried Baymax clung tightly to each other as blood and guts spilled onscreen. Baymax did not like this movie at all. He kept asking Hiro if he should turn the movie off, but every time Hiro insisted on keeping it on.  
Then came the scene where the protagonist finally tried to kill the monster. She ran as fast as she possibly could away from it and outside of the house, locking every door possible and trapping it inside the house. She then took a blowtorch and used it to set the house on fire, with the monster still inside. That's when Hiro finally started to lose it. This particular scene wasn't even the scariest part of the movie, just the protagonist staring at the burning building from a safe distance, but Hiro was much more frightened then he had been the entire time. His face had contorted to an expression of sheer horror, and he was hyperventilating. Baymax took immediate note of this.  
"Hiro, would you like-"  
"Turn it off, Baymax," Hiro fretted. "Turn if off turn it off turn if off TURN IT OFF!"  
Baymax, picking up on Hiro's panicked state, frantically grasped the remote as best as he could with his large robot hands and quickly pressed the power button. For a few seconds, Hiro just stared at the now blank screen, still breathing heavily. Then, he choked out a sort of cough sound and burst into tears. Oh no. If there was one thing Baymax hated, it was when Hiro cried. Sure it was a natural response to pain, both physical and emotional, but Baymax hated to see Hiro in any kind of pain. The gentle robot wrapped his large arms around Hiro's tiny frame and pulled the boy closer.  
"Are you alright, Hiro?" he asked. "I turned the movie off. Why are you still upset?"  
"T-Tadashi..." Hiro quietly sobbed. Baymax pieced the situation together in his head and immediately understood. Fire must have been a trauma trigger for Hiro. Seeing the flames onscreen must've reminded him of that fateful night when he lost his brother. But there was only one way for him to know for sure.  
"Does seeing fire remind you of the night at the showcase?" Baymax asked, concerned. Hiro simply sniffled and nodded. Baymax placed his hand on the back of Hiro's head and stroked his hair, something he learned helped to calm him down.  
"I will make sure to keep you away from images of fire from now on," Baymax comforted. He started to rock back and forth just a little bit, and rested his head atop Hiro's. Sometimes he wished he had lips so he could kiss Hiro. He had done some research and found that for some, kissing was the best medicine. But Baymax had no mouth. So he gently rubbed Hiro's head with his own, placing a "kiss" atop his hair. Hiro smiled at the action, but raised an eyebrow when he heard static noises as Baymax raised his head back up.  
"Oh my," Baymax said, with a slight hint of... amusement? Hiro wasn't sure what tone Baymax's mechanical voice had suddenly taken.  
"Uhh, Baymax... what just happened?"  
"It appears that rubbing my head on your hair has made it staticky," Baymax answered, even more amused. Hiro gently felt his hair, yup, it was sticking up just a little bit, and he felt a slight electric charge coming from it. He giggled, then it turned into an all-out laugh. Ah, much better. No more crying.  
"Oh Baymax..." Hiro laughed a little more, then pressed a kiss to where Baymax's lips would be if he had them. "What am I gonna go with you?"  
Baymax blinked. "I'm not sure why you are asking me what you should do with me. That should be up to you."  
Hiro laughed again. "It's just another expression, when I say that it just means that you're so unbelievably amazing that I don't think I could ever love you enough. Wow, that was mushy. Gross."  
"It is okay, I think that was very sweet of you." Baymax hugged Hiro even tighter, causing the boy to nestle into the embrace.  
"What do you say we try watching a different movie?" Hiro suggested. Baymax stiffened ever so slightly.  
"Please do not pick another horror movie," Baymax almost pleaded. Hiro laughed again.  
"Nah, I was thinkin' Snow White and the Seven Dwarves this time around." Hiro winked, he knew that was Baymax's favorite movie.  
"Thank you," Baymax said, sounding relieved. Hiro turned the power back on, took out the horrid scary movie, and replaced it with Snow White. Settling himself in Baymax's lap once again, the two glued their eyes to the screen and cuddled together. Hiro may have had his bad moments sometimes, but he knew that Baymax would always be there for him. He knew it might have been a little strange to love a robot, but Baymax had proven himself to be the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. And nothing could ever change that. Not even a scary movie.

 **Wow, that was ridiculously fluffy. hope you like it anyway and expect more BH6 fanfics from me!**


End file.
